The Lost Heiress
by IceWarrior13
Summary: Weiss once had a sister who stood up to her father, only to go missing, presumed kidnapped and dead. Little did anyone know, the girl didn't perish. She was rescued by the least likely culprit... This is the story of Hima Schnee: the Lost Heiress. AN: story has been edited for better quality.
1. Prologue

Two girls in identical white dresses walked behind a man suited in white, faces forward. Their posture was good, expressions neutral. The two sisters were identical in every way, from their appearances to the looks in their icy-blue eyes.

Or so most would think.

"Now that you are old enough to begin your lessons in business management, it's time you see a live, _Schnee Dust Company_ quarry." Their father stated. The twins nodded in sync, a well-rehearsed move.

"Yes, Father."

"And..." Jacques Schnee, head of the _Schnee Dust Company_ , looked back at one of his daughters. The younger. "Do not embarrass the family." One of the girls flinched, then looked down.

"Yes, Father."

"Here we are." Two servants opened an old metal door, having previously had to unlock a padlock and remove a chain. The hall around them was poorly lit and dirty, and while this disgusted the older twin, the younger twin seemed concerned. The girls' eyes slowly widened in shock as the door opened.

"Oh my God." The younger instinctively covered her hands with her mouth to stifle a scream. Below was the quarry, and there were thousands of workers chipping away at stone in search of Dust. They were Faunus, ranging from children to the elderly. Women, men, children: they were all working.

"This is the core of the _Schnee Dust Company_." Mr. Schnee began. "There are hundreds of quarries like this one all across Remnant. And someday, they will be yours." The older twin nodded in resignation, bowing her head and letting out a quiet sigh. She would remain obedient...

"This is wrong!" The younger twin exclaimed, her eyes wide in horror. It all seemed to go quiet. The workers looked up as Mr. Schnee turned to his daughter.

"What do you mean, Hima?"

"T-this is insane, Father! These facilities are filthy, these workers look like they haven't had a break all day, and those mining machines are unsafe!"

As the child spoke, the workers and older twin stared in shock.

"Do not use that tone with me, young lady." Mr. Schnee ordered, his eyes narrowed dangerously. "You were always so much like your mother... Someday, this and all of my other possessions will belong to you and your sister."

"I don't want this!" Hima gestured to the filthy mine. "This isn't a business! This is slavery! You say the White Fang is after us, that they'd kill us if we stepped outside without armed guards, but this is a good reason! We're the monsters they see us as, Father! Can't you see that?!" The older twin broke her façade, reaching ou.

"Hima, stop!"

"No, Weiss! Don't you see that this is wrong?!" Hima asked. Her twin bowed her head, and the younger girl turned to her father, glaring. The businessman glared.

"You dare speak to me like that?! You are heiress to the most profitable company on Remnant! You should be grateful for what-!"

" _Grateful_?! Don't you see what you're doing to these people?!"

 _ **/\**_

" _People_?" A young boy with red hair, red eyes, bull-horns, and black clothes asked quietly from the crowd, his eyes wide. A man with dog ears looked over his shoulder.

"Strange words for a Schnee, huh? Well, like her grandfather, her mother was kind to the Faunus. I guess she's just like her."

"What happened to her mother?"

"She was killed saving a protester from police brutality... A Faunus protester, who had been standing in front of her house with a rally."

"Wow..."

 _ **/\**_

Hima glared at her father.

"If this is the legacy I am to inherit, then you can count me out." The girl turned away. "The company is yours, Weiss. Enjoy." Hima started walking, but her father grabbed her shoulder and forced her to look at him. He was livid.

"You dare disrespect your father?!" The man raised his hand and backhanded the girl across the face, sending her falling to the ground. The diamond ring he was wearing had produced a cut that ran across her left cheek. Hima looked up in fear, raising a hand to the side of her face and scrambling away from her father. The man raised his hand again. "You're no more civilized than these animals!" The girl stood, her eyes wide.

"And you think you're _civilized_?!" Hima asked, sou ding more scared and pleading than angry. "You're the _monster_! You're the _animal_!" Mr. Schnee grabbed a handful of his daughter's hair, punching her in the gut to silence her before looking at his employees.

"As you were. Excuse my daughter's **_vivid_** _delusions_." The Schnee turned around, his second daughter trailing behind him as the first was dragged away. Hima looked up once, weakly tilting her head at the sight of the red-haired Faunus boy staring at her in horror, then the doors slammed shut.

 ** _/\_** ** _/\/\/\_**

The red-haired Faunus-boy ran through a snowy forest, his eyes wide as he ran faster and faster, desperate to arrive at his location in time. Finally, he arrived at a clearing with red tents and ran to the large tent at the center of the community, Faunus looking up as he passed with raised eyebrows.

"Isn't that Adam? A woman with husky ears asked, confused. A man with a dog tail nodded, frowning.

"What could he be up to?"

 ** _/\_**

A meeting of some sort of council was underway when the boy, Adam, burst in, his eyes wide.

"I'm sorry, I-!" Adam doubled over, gripping his sides as he tried to catch his breath. "Mines... Trouble..."

"Adam?" A woman with deer antlers got up and kneeled next to the boy, her eyes wide. "What happened? What's wrong?"

"H-he took her." Adam looked up, trying to calm down. "He took her, and he's going to kill her if we don't get to her."

"Who?"

 _ **/\/\/\/\**_

A beaten little girl was thrown into a dark bedroom, and she looked up as a dark silhouette stood in the doorway, vision swimming.

"Your mother chose the wrong heir, as did I." The door slammed shut, and Hima Schnee curled up on the floor. Her entire body hurt, her form bruised and broken, but she slowly pulled herself to her feet. A look of sorrow and pain flashed across her face as she looked at a picture on a desk, walking over and picking it up.

"I tried, Mommy." Hima bowed her head, hugging the picture, holding tears back. "I don't know what to do." There was a small noise, and Hima looked up. "Who's there?" There was no reply. Hima took a deep breath, then sat down in the center of the floor, resigned. "I won't hurt you."

"That's stupid." A voice commented. Hima tensed, but made no attempt to move. "A strange person is in your room, you're alone and locked in, and you're a _Schnee Heiress_. You should be screaming for the guards."

"They won't come." Hima stated quietky. "If you've been here, then you heard my father. He disowned me... Too late. I renounced my title this afternoon. In public. _Good luck trying to preserve your image._ " A small laugh was heard. The little girl gave a small smile. "My name is Hima. I would be most humbled to know your name."

"A _Schnee_? _Humbled_?"

"Not a Schnee anymore, remember? Guess I'm taking my grandmother's last name: _Elurra_. Father can take my siblings, my rights to my grandfather's company, and my freedom, but he can't take that from me... So? Who are you?"

"I'm Adam."

" _Adam_... That's a nice name." Hima raised an eyebrow. "How did you even get in here?"

"I have my ways."

"That's not concerning or anything... No, really. How?"

"Old house: means lots of secret passages."

" _Secret passages_? Then... Can you help me get out of here?"

" _Get out_?"

"I can't stay in a home supported by the work of slaves... Can you get me out of the house? I can take care of myself after that."

"Take care of yourself?" Adam asked. "Kid, you're _ten_."

"You sound my age." Hima crossed her arms. "And you seem fully capable, _Mr. Sneaky_... I'm not as weak as everyone thinks I am. My mother made sure of that." Hima looked around, then pulled something from under her bed. A long, silver rapier with multiple Dust-cartridges in the hilt. The name _Gefroren_ was inscribed on the blade, and it, like its owner, had a twin. _Myrternaster_. "And I happen to be training to be a Huntress, so there!"

"A _Huntress_? What is that, a publicity stunt?"

"No! I can fight, and I'm not letting some boy hiding in the shadows call me a weak, publicity-seeking brat! I'm against everything my father is for, and if you're like every other person in stupid Atlas and don't like it or believe it, then you can just leave me alone!" There was silence for a few moments.

"You heard that?" Adam asked. A door in the wall opened.

"Every word." Someone replied. Hima's eyes widened. "Take her."

"What?!"

Someone in the dark came up behind her and held a cloth to her mouth, and Hima threw a punch that hit him in the face, kicking and fighting. Unfortunately, her attacker was much stronger, and Hima's last effort before she lost consciousness was to close her fists around her family photo and the hilt of _Gefroren_.

 _ **/\/\/\/\**_

 **Seven Years Later:**

"I don't understand why this is causing such a problem!"

"That is the problem!"

"You realize you're defending an organization that hates humanity, don't you?" Weiss Schnee asked her teammate, Blake Belladonna. "The Faunus of the White Fang are pure evil!"

"There's no such thing as _pure evil_!" Blake stood. "Why do you think they hate humanity so much?! It's because of people like Cardin, people like you, that force the White Fang to take such drastic measures!"

"People like me?!"

"You're discriminatory!"

"I'm a victim!" Weiss snapped, then calmed down. "You want to know why I despise the White Fang? Why I don't particularly trust the Faunus?" Weiss gripped the windowsill, not meeting anyone's eyes. "It's because they've been at war with my family for years. War, as in actual bloodshed..." Weiss let some tears fall. Everyone's eyes widened. "My grandfather's company has had a target painted across its back for as long as I can remember. "And ever since I was a child, I've watched family friends disappear. Board members executed. An entire train-car full of Dust stolen... And every day, my father would come home furious. And that made for a very difficult childhood." Weiss let a small sob escape. "Especially when I lost my little sister!"

Everything was silent.

"Weiss..." Ruby tried, placing a hand on the heiress' shoulder. Weiss suddenly snapped.

"NO! You want to know why I despise the White Fang?! It's because my mother and little sister defended them, and I lost them! It's because they're a bunch of liars, thieves, and MURDERERS!"

Weiss pushed Blake too far.

"Well, maybe we were just tired of being pushed around!"

 _ **BUM-BUM-BUUUUMMMM..! Next chapter: what REALLY happened to Hima Schnee. Please direct your hatred of me to the comments section. I only own my OC. Please read, review, check out my other stories, etc. Thanks!**_

 _ **By the way, Gefroren means **Frozen **. Let it go! Let it go..! XD**_


	2. Not a Normal Schnee (Adam)

I carried the little girl through the passageways in the walls of Schnee Manor, making sure to bring the picture and the blade she had been so desperate to hold onto. I was surrounded by the White Fang's stealthiness members, who had agreed to help me rescue the girl.

"She's so hurt." A cat-Faunus, Silvia Grey, looked down at the girl in my arms with pity. "What monster does this to his child?"

"Jacques Schnee." A chameleon-Faunus, Vincent Pascal, replied cooly. I looked down at the girl in my arms as she let out soft whimpers with the jolts of my descent down some stairs and quiet whispers.

"Mommy... Weiss... Winter.. Whitley... Klein..."

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

The next morning, I watched over the unconscious girl as she slept, sitting in a tent in camp. Dozens of questions were racing through my mind like lightning, all of them about her:

 _1\. Why had she risked all that pain to stand against her father?_

 _2\. Why had she stood against her father?_

 _3\. Why was she so accustomed to the type of beating she'd received?_

 _4\. Why hadn't she screamed or at least tried to call help, despite being disowned?_

 _5\. Had she wanted to die?_

Slowly, the girl woke and sat up on her cot, her eyes widening as they looked around the tent and at the bandages where the medic had tended to her injuries. Then, the blue orbs fell on me.

"Y-you're that boy from the quarry." Was the first thing she said. I was surprised by this. Not only did she call me a _boy_ , like an equal, but...

"You _remember_?"

"Yeah..." Hima grew timid. "What's going on? Where am I?" I stood up from my cot and walked over, crossing my arms. In a normal situation, I would be delighted to stand over a terrified Schnee, holding all the power and probably a blade/gun. But this wasn't a normal situation, and this definitely wasn't a _normal_ Schnee. I sighed, frowning.

"After my shift ended, I reported what happened to the leaders, here. All you said, what your father did... So, last night we tested your resolve. We wanted to see how much of what you said was the truth, then we staged a rescue." I sat down on the cot with her. "You're safe." Hima's eyes lit up.

"Your voice... You're _Adam_." She realized. I nodded, once again surprised. "So... I'm nowhere near my father?"

"Yep."

"And... You won't make me _go back_ to him?"

"Nope." I studied her expression. At first, it was a little sad. I noticed a picture still firmly clasped in her hands. It depicted a young, happy family. A man, a woman, and four children. They seemed so happy and carefree, so young... I looked back at Hima as she slowly smiled.

"Thank you... Thank you!" The girl hugged me, and I tensed up before reluctantly hugging back. Poor kid had probably been though a lot...

"It's alright." I promised. "He'll never hurt you, again."

 ** _/\_**

"Ms. Schnee." One of the White Fang's councilmen looked down at Hima skeptically. "We've received a report of you going against your father, and he physically _attacking_ you for standing up for the Faunus. Are these reports accurate?"

The entire council and a few guards were staring at the girl. Hima took a deep breath, trying not to look scared. Not because we were Faunus, but because she didn't know our intentions.

"Y-yes."

"What possible reason could you have for defending the Faunus?"

"What possible reason could you have for rescuing a S-Schnee?" Hima asked. "I saw people who needed help, and I-I did the best I could. I'm training to be a Huntress, which means I want to protect ALL people."

"With your father's ideals, aren't we _animals_?" Another councilman asked. "Or _degenerates_?"

"No." Hima shook her head. "I was never in Father's g-good graces... Mother always looked out for me, and the Faunus. She used to tell me that we have it all w-wrong, that _humans are_ the lesser beings and the _Faunus_ are only m-mistreated because humans know it."

"So..." The head councilman raised an eyebrow. "You harbor _no_ resentment against Faunus? Nothing against the White Fang?"

"No, _sir_." With that _sir_ , everything Hima said was confirmed.

"What do we do?" A councilwoman asked, frowning. "We can't send her away, or she'll end up back with her father. We can't keep her here because she's a _Schnee_. A _human_."

"Hmm..." The head councilman paused, then snapped his fingers. "I've got it."

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

The next morning, I was showing Hima _Elurra_ , the wolf-Faunus, around the White Fang camp.

In the last day, Hima Schnee had been erased. Hima Elurra wore a black version of the white dress I had found her in, a turquoise cloak (with a silver, snowflake-shaped fastener), and a transparent headband her hair hid JUST well-enough to make it appear that she had two grey wolf ears. The alias sealed the deal: there was _no_ Hima  Schnee.

We came to the training grounds, and we noticed some teenagers picking on a little girl (around Hima's age) with cat ears. It was Blake Belladonna, High Leader Ghira Belladonna's daughter. Were those boys suicidal?!

"I've got this." Hima assured, grabbing a rapier from the weapons' rack. The ex-heiress sauntered over. "Hey!" The boys looked over as Hima rested a hand on her hip. "Are you giving her trouble?"

"What's it to you?" One asked. Hima glared.

"Welcome to _Pain 101_. I am your instructor, Hima Elurra. Lesson One... Never pick on people in front of me." Hima raised the blade in front of her, smirking. "Begin."

I ran over and pulled the young cat-girl away as the boys charged the disguised human girl.

 ** _/\_**

Three minutes later, Hima set the rapier on the weapons' rack. The teenagers laid on the ground, scattered and unconscious. Hima hadn't hurt them too badly, just taught them a lesson.

"Wow." I blinked a few times, unsure of what I'd just seen. A _little heiress_ had just defeated three _teenage_ White Fang members _that_ easily?! Hima walked over as Blakw hid behind me, giving a wave.

"Hello!" Hima smiled. Though the girl was taller than Hima, she seemed very scared of her. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you. I only did that because they... What's your name?"

"I'm _Blake_." The girl whispered. Hima beamed.

"Well, Blake... I'm Hima, and _Mr. Strong-and-Silent_ is _Adam_." Hima grinned. I shot a glare.

"Hey!"

"You know I'm just teasing! What fun would I be if I didn't?"

"Shut up, _Snow Queen_!" I snapped. A soft noise was heard. Hima and I looked to see Blakw giggling, and we exchanged glances. A smile and a nod later, we continued our tour with a new friend in tow.

 ** _/\_**

That night, someone gently shook me out of my sleep.

"Hima, go back to sleep." I muttered. "It's too late."

"Adam, please." Hima whispered. "I-I have to tell you something." I groaned and sat up, glaring.

"What could possibly be so important that you'd..?" I noticed how shaken up the little heiress was. "Hima?"

"Adam..." Hima looked around again, as if to assure herself once more that we were the only occupants of the small tent. She looked up, almost desperately. "You're my _friend_ , right?"

"Um... I guess."

"C-can I trust you?"

"... Yeah. Why?"

"I-I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"I-I have to tell you something, but you have to promise you won't tell anyone. The fate of the whole world could hang in the balance." Now, I was getting concerned. I gestured for Hima to sit down next to me, turning to her as she did.

"What's wrong?"

"H-have you ever heard the _Tale of the Seasons_?"

"The _Four Maidens_?"

"Yes... Adam, even the craziest legends c-come from somewhere. That one's been around for a-a long time."

"Yeah, so?"

"Adam, I'm..." Hima was shaking. "I'm..." I placed a hand on her shoulder, and Hima looked up. "I'm the _Winter Maiden_."

Wait, what?!

"That's impossible. It's just a story, and it's hundreds of years old."

"Thousands... Adam, when a Maiden dies, the young woman who is in her final thoughts is the first candidate for receiving her power. I was _six_ when I got it, when my mother..." Hima looked down, taking a deep breath. "You heard my father. _Your mother chose the wrong heir_..."

"But, it's impossible." I argued. Hima held out her hand, and a glowing burst of snowflakes shot into the air, momentarily lighting up the tent.

"No... Just a bit unlikely." The heiress stated quietly as I stared. I looked back, at her concerned face. "Still friends?" I slowly smiled, not only deciding that we were _still friends_ but that I tolerated her enough to call her my  friend to begin with.

"Still friends... But, do you still have those glyph-things?"

"Yeah, but mine don't really look like the Schnees. They're _blue_."

"Hmm... We just might be able to hide you, after all."

 ** _I only own my OC. Please read,_** ** _review_** ** _, check out my other stories, etc. Thanks!_**


	3. Accidents (Hima)

Two years later, Adam and I were sparring.

Adam had _Wilt_ and _Blush_ , a glowing red blade that could be sheathed in (and fired out of) a black shotgun.

I had _Gefroren_ , the blade that the White Fang had so thoughtfully taken from my room upon my rescue. It was exactly like the blade my sister was likely using...

Adam wore black pants, black boots with red soles, a black jacket with his crest on the back, black gloves, and a red shirt underneath.

As for me, I wore a black combat dress with a black belt that held a pouch full of Dust **_(AN: basically, a black version of Weiss' dress with a different-shaped snowflake on the back of the jacket)_** , tall black boots with silver accents, my turquoise cloak, and my wolf-headband. My hair was in a side-ponytail, a silver band holding it in place.

"Rah!" Adam yelled in anger. He swung his blade, but I managed to block it with my own. I gave a playful smirk.

"Aw. Look who's having a wittle _temper-tantrum_. Poor _baby_." I teased. Blake laughed from the sidelines, and while Adam looked up, I kicked out his legs and pointed my blade down at him. "Rule number one of a fight: don't get distracted. Rule number two of a fight: don't get distracted by someone of the _same age_ and _opposite gender_ , or people might start _shipping_ it. Or, even if they're none of those things, some sick bastards might start shipping it anyway." I looked over. "I found your book, Blake! _Ninjas of Love_ is **FILTH**!"

"Uh..." Blake turned red, then simply shadow-cloned away. Adam and I laughed, then I offered a hand and helped my friend up.

"Did you see her face?" I asked. "That was priceless!"

" _Priceless_?"

"Make a _Schnee_ joke, and I end you."

"Okay, okay..."

"Here it comes."

" _Priceless_? You would know plenty about that."

"God, I hate you."

"No, you don't."

"You are a complete dunce!"

We sheathed our weapons placing them on our belts.

A month previous, a new leader named Sienna Khan had taken over the White Fang and required some of the more-skilled fighters to train in battle (against both Grimm and people, my favorite Grimm to fight being Gryphons) and stealth.

It was time to report to his first... _Seminar_.

 _ **/\**_

"Adam Taurus, Hima Elurra, Blake Belladona." Someone read off a list. "You are required for a recon mission. You will find a way into the _Schnee Quarry_ as employees and see how conditions fare for them." We were each handed a microphone and tiny camera. "Hide these on your person."

"Yes, sir." I nodded. "We won't let you down."

"You better not." The man turned and walked off. Blake scoffed.

"Jerk."

"Yeah." Adam crossed his arms. "It shouldn't be a problem, getting into the quarries. I've done it before."

"Yeah." I smiled, then raised my hood. "Let's do this thing."

 _ **/\/\/\/\**_

I slammed the pickaxe into the rock again, tired.

"Okay, this sucks." I announced. Blake nodded, exhausted next to me. Adam deadpanned as he pushed a mine-cart past.

"Less talking, more working!" A human shouted. " _Filthy animals_..." It was moments like this when I wished I was still a Schnee Heiress. Not for the comfort, but just because with the snap of my fingers, I could have that man fired. I only hoped that when Weiss took over, she'd change things.

"You know..." An older miner to my left looked over. "You remind me of someone, kid."

"Oh?" I asked. "Who?" The dog Faunus chuckled.

" _Old Schnee_ 's kid." He stated. "Sweet little girl. Her first day here, she spoke out against everything she saw here. Old Schnee attacked her, and the kid went missing that night. Don't say anything, but I think her father killed her. Lots of us do."

"He seems like the kind of man who'd beat his own child senseless." Blake agreed. I hadn't told her... "Especially if they spoke out against him in that kind of way. But kill her?"

"Oh, he put on a big sob story." The worker assured. "Said those _White Fang_ ** _rapscallions_** broke into the house and _kidnapped_ her, said she was probably _dead_. But he was the same as usual here at the quarry. Almost seemed _happy_ , if you ask me. Sick bastard..." I slammed my pickaxe into the rock, looking down. "I hear her sister's gone all frozen, a real _Ice Queen_. Then again, losing your twin like that must be rough."

"Yeah." I nodded. "It must be... She's the heiress, right? Think things will change when she's in charge?"

"Don't know. Think she'll _forgive_ us?" The worker asked. "White Fang or no, she does have reason to believe that the _Faunus_ were the main reason for the loss of her sister. Her sister defended us, causing her father to lash out."

"A Schnee, defending us..." Blake looked down. "Guess there is no such thing as pure evil."

Under my hood, I couldn't help but smile.

 _ **/\**_

"Blake." I pulled my friend aside after our shift. "There's something I've been meaning to tell you... Everyone says that that little girl died, but she didn't.

"What?! How do you know?"

"Well... You're planning on telling her story?"

"Yes."

"I just need you to promise me something."

"What?"

"Blake..." I removed my headband. "Tell them I'm dead."

Blake's eyes widened.

 _ **/\/\/\/\**_

After we'd gathered enough information, we returned to the White Fang camp. Blake told everyone the story of the Lost Heiress, while I stood next to Adam. He placed a hand on my shoulder, and I looked down.

After Sienna Khan took over, the council had been disbanded and scattered. And we had lost some good people. Adam, Blake, and I were the only ones left around who knew the true story.

"The workers all said the same exact thing." Blake finished. "One of Schnee's daughters defended the Faunus and the White Fang, she was killed by her father, and Schnee claimed that the White Fang did it."

"This is an outrage!" Someone yelled. We had a riot on our hands. Then, a dark figure stepped forward.

"Humanity will pay for these crimes." Sienna Khan himself assured. "If they see us as _monsters_..." He held up a Grimm mask, smirking. "WE'LL SHOW THEM MONSTERS!" There was a cheer from everyone, besides myself and Blake. Even Adam had a devious smirk on his face.

This wasn't good...

 _ **/\/\/\/\**_

Two years later, I hid in a crowd as Weiss came onto a stage. She looked up as the music started, and...

" ** _Mirror, tell me something..._**

 ** _Tell me, who's the loneliest of all?_**

 ** _Mirror, tell me something..._**

 ** _Tell me, who's the loneliest of all?_**

 ** _Fear of what's inside of me..._**

 ** _Tell me, can a heart be turned to stone?_**

 ** _Mirror, mirror: what's behind you?_**

 ** _Save me from the things I see!_**

 ** _I can keep it from the world,_**

 ** _Why won't you let me hide from me?_**

 ** _Mirror, mirror: tell me something..._**

 ** _Who's the loneliest of all?_**

 ** _I'm the loneliest of all..._** " Weiss sang. I clapped, understanding her fondness for the song.

Every time I looked in a mirror, I saw her.

She saw me.

Then, Weiss looked up from her curtesy with a glare. A glare directed at our father.

" ** _Some believe in_ _fairy stories_ _,_**

 ** _And the_ _ghosts_ _that they can't see._**

 _ **I know that I could do so much,**_

 ** _If I could just_ _believe in me_ _!_**

 _ **Mirror, mirror...**_

 _ **I'll tell you something...**_

 ** _I think I might_ _change it all_ _!_** " All eyes widened.

"That's my girl." I smiled softly. I'd heard that Weiss was becoming a Huntress, that she was planning on changing everything. This was confirmation.

"Guess your big sister isn't too bad, after all." Adam crossed his arms from next to me. "She's got spunk."

"Indeed." I grinned. "She's still the same _Ice Queen_."

Thank you, big sister. Thank you for giving me hope.

 _ **/\**_

As we walked away from the theater, I felt a blade touch the back of my neck and stopped short.

"Who are you?" A regal voice asked. I knew it instantly. "You, who spoke of _my_ sister like an old friend?" Adam turned back, grabbing the hilt of _Wilt_ , but I grabbed his arm.

"It's okay." I promised, then looked forward again. "May I turn around?"

"Only if you agree to lower your hood, _stranger_."

"Alright." I agreed. The blade left my neck, and I turned around. I lowered my hood and took off my headband, smiling at the girl in white.

"Hello, _Winter_." I greeted. My oldest sister's eyes widened.

" _Hima_." She stared, then dropped the façade (along with her blade) and hugged me tightly. "F-Father said the White Fang-"

" _Kidnapped me_?" I asked, pulling away. My sister nodded. "Well, they did. Sort of... But it wasn't like that. They saved me." Winter frowned.

" _Saved_ you?"

"Father and I had a..." I gestured to the scar I received on my face that day in the quarry. " _Disagreement_." Winter slowly got angry.

"That bastard!" She spat. "Father told me that you were _dead_! _Weiss_ thinks that you are dead!"

"And that's for the best, _Win_." I stated, locking eyes with her. "You know what _Mother_ did." Winter slowly nodded, sighing.

"At least I know you're alright." My older sister smiled, then noticed Adam. "Who is this?"

" _Kidnapper, best friend, total sucker when it comes to cute girls_." I replied, Adam glaring. "Take your pick."

 _ **/\**_

Winter gave me her scroll number and one more hug, then departed.

"That was interesting." Adam admitted. I laughed.

"That was Winter." Suddenly, a rock struck my arm. We turned around to see a bunch of humans, glaring.

"Lookie, here." One smirked. "A couple of _freaks_ , all alone."

"Hima, get behind me." Adam ordered as they pulled out guns. I shook my head, standing my ground.

"No. I've got this." I stated. The men opened fire, and I whipped out my blade, deflecting the bullets.

"Oh, the _bitch_ is a little Huntress." A man laughed. "How _cute_." I noticed him raising his gun toward Adam too late, and instinct made me drive my weapon into the ground... A howl split the night. A huge, glowing blue Gryphon stood between Adam and the man, having taken the bullet.

"Hima." Adam warned, eyes wide. "Your _headband_." My headband had fallen back with the shockwave that summoning the Gryphon had created. One of the men gasped.

"That's _Hima Schnee_! She's alive!" He shouted. A man grabbed my wrist, laughing.

"Wonder how much your father would pay for-" _Blush_ slammed into his head, knocking the man to the ground. Adam glared, then his eyes widened as blood pooled under the man's head. The man who recognized me kneeled and checked the pulse, eyes widening.

"He's _dead_." He announced. Adam froze up, but I grabbed his wrist.

"Run!" We took off, leaving the men behind.

 _ **/\**_

A few blocks down, we ducked into an alleyway.

"I-it was an accident." Adam slid down the wall, hugging his knees with wide eyes. "I-I didn't mean to..."

"It's okay." I slid down the wall and hugged my best friend. "If they'd taken me back to my father... You saved my life, Adam." The boy looked up.

"I don't want to be a _monster_... I don't want human's to be afraid of me."

"I know... If it's any consolation, I'm not afraid of you."

"Yeah... And your sister honestly scared me."

"Try growing up with her." We both laughed.

Though Adam was a year older than me, he still had his moments where he acted like a little kid.

I was glad that, though there was blood on his hands, they still happened.

"Hey, Hima?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks."

"... Thank you."

 ** _"_** ** _At first they were accidents, then it was self-defense._** ** _" - Blake Belladonna. I only own my OC. Please read,_** ** _review_** ** _, check out my other stories, etc. Thanks!_**


	4. Self-Defense (Blake)

My eyes widened as, while we were on a mission, Adam pulled his blade out of a dead man.

"It was _self-defense_." The seventeen year-old stated. "These damn humans would kill us if we didn't kill them first." I nodded shakily, age sixteen, swallowing a horrified scream.

He wasn't wrong.

But was he right?

 ** _/\_**

That night, I approached Hima while she practiced her glyphs.

"Hima?" I asked. "Have you noticed something off with Adam?" Hima looked up slightly, then sighed and looked back. It had been months since I'd seen her smile, over a year since her last laugh. The Lost Heiress shook her head.

"Of course, Blake... I just don't know what to do."

"You see it?"

"Yes... He's been avoiding me. Ever since _accidents_ became _self-defense_... I'm just having a hard time believing that my best friend has become-"

"A _monster_." I finished. Tears came to Hima's eyes, and she turned back to her glyph. A huge Gryphon appeared, and Hima pat its side before dissipating it.

"Blake..." Hima turned to me. "I think that I want to leave the White Fang." My eyes widened, and I took a step back.

"What?" I asked. "Hima, the White Fang is your life!"

Even though she was human, Hima was devoted to the cause.

She wanted equality.

She wanted justice.

And a small part of her wanted revenge.

" _Was_... It's gone from peaceful protests to a _terroristic_ campaign. I feel myself changing every day, I'm going to go crazy and start killing people like-" Hima stopped herself. "I don't think I can be a part of this, anymore... I'm going to _Beacon_ to become a _Huntress_ , and I'm getting equality for the Faunus: my way."

"Hima..." I looked down, then looked up and smirked. "Count me in." Hima's face broke into a real smile.

"We're doing this?"

"We're doing this!" We high-fived and laughed, Hma looking like a huge weight had lifted off her shoulders. Then, my face fell. "Hima... What about Adam? I thought you..."

"Yeah..." Hima hugged herself, not showing me her face. "Me, too... I guess I was wrong."

"I guess... When?"

"Tomorrow, on the mission. We'll give Adam one more chance to prove that he's still our friend. If he can't... We leave alone."

"Hima, we shouldn't." I glared. "The change isn't because of the White Fang, it's because of him. He's,been treating you terribly, and you know it."

"He's never laid a hand on me-"

"It doesn't always have to be a slap." I announced. "But it still hurts." My friend looked down. "Hima-"

"I have to try, Blake."

"Hima-"

"Blake." Hima turned and looked me in the eye. "Do you believe in second-chances?"

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

The next morning, in the Forest of Forever Fall.

"Go." Hima nodded as Adam activated _Moonslice_ to destroy the Spider-Mech. "I've got one last idea." I nodded and jumped onto the next train-car. Adam looked back as Hima stood between us.

"What's going on?" Adam asked. Hima took a deep breath.

"What happened to not w-wanting to be a _monster_? To not wanting h-humans to be _afraid_ of you?"

"What do you mean?"

" _What about them?_ " Hima responded quietly. Adam tensed up. "Look at yourself, Adam. You've become exactly w-what humans like my Father see you as. Where is the boy who saved my life when I was t-ten?" Adam stared. "I just... I d-don't see him, anymore. I miss him."

"Hima..."

"You said you didn't w-want to be _feared_ , that you w-wanted _equality_. Adam, I'm afraid _for_ you... And, I'm afraid _of_ you." Hima admitted, ashamed. Adam's expression revealed his shock at this revelation. "So, this is your l-last chance... Come with us, and leave the _monster_ you've become b-behind. Beacon can prover us with a new life, a s-second chance... Or, you can s-stay. _Alone_." I raised my blade, ready in case Hima needed a quick escape. Adam noticed me, and my fear...

"Blake?"

"Consider it _self-defense_." I frowned. My mentor looked down, then looked up as Hima backed toward the train-car I stood on.

"Have you made your choice?" Hima asked quietly. Adam didn't move. "Very well... See you 'round, _Mr. Strong-and-Silent_." Hima turned away, trying to look strong as she went to step onto my train car.

A gloved hand wrapped around her wrist.

"Don't you mean _kidnapper_ , _best friend_ , and _sucker when it comes to cute girls_ , _Snow Queen_?" Adam asked, a coy smile on his face. Hima looked back, laughing weakly.

"'Course, _Mr. Sneaky_." She teased. "What took you so long?"

"Debating my chances of having to deal with both of you for the rest of my life." My mentor cut the link between the train-cars himself, standing with us on ours. "Guess I'll have to cope. That, and some _psycho bitch_ visited camp last night. Don't want to be there when she comes back." We laughed.

"You know you would've missed us." I crossed my arms. Adam just took his mask off and rolled his eyes.

"Shut up."

"Finally!" Hima clapped, bouncing back slightly. It was good to see her at least trying to cheer up. "He doesn't look like a _thirty year-old sociopath_ , anymore!"

"Hey!"

"You're right... He just looks like an _**eighteen**_ _year-old sociopath_." I agreed. As we laughed, Adam deadpanned. Then, he smiled.

 ** _Well... That was a thing. I only own my OC. Please read,_** ** _review_** ** _, check out my other stories, etc. Thanks!_**

 _Alternate Ending (Blake POV):_

"You're coming with us, whether you like it or not." Hima pulled Adam past me, dragging him onto the platform by one of his bull-horns.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, OW!"

"What..?" I stared, then shook out of it, laughing and shaking my head. " _Clueless_."


	5. Captors, Humans, & Leg-Breakers (Adam)

I was seriously starting to reconsider my choice. I sat between Blake and Hima on the airship, my face set in a solid deadpan.

"I hate this..." I sighed. Hima rolled her eyes, smiling in a way that I knew meant no good.

"Lighten up, or I will break your arm."

She wasn't kidding. It was strange, she only acted like this when Blake was around. Where it was just the two of us, she was quiet, she stuttered... Suddenly, a blur of pink zipped over.

"No!" A girl with orange hair and turquoise eyes dressed in pink and white exclaimed, then beamed. "You don't want to break his arm."

"Thank-"

"BREAK HIS _LEGS_!" The girl shouted, laughing maniacally. Blake and I gaped, then Hima grinned.

"We are going to get along famously." My friend held out her hand. "Hima Elurra." The other girl shook it.

"Nora Valkyrie!"

"NORA!" A boy in green with black/pink hair and magenta eyes caught up, then looked at us with concern. "Anyone with broken legs?"

"No, Ren! ... Not _yet_." Nora promised, smiling insanely. "The ice has been broken! Let them drown in the cold water beneath that is our love!" Blake and I stared with wide-eyed horror, while Hima looked like she was having the time of her life. Nora pointed at me, grinning. "We're going to break his if he doesn't  smile!"

"Nora, I'm not letting you break his legs. Not like last time..."

" _Last time_?" Blake asked. The two looked at her. "Blake Belladonna. _Mr. Sunshine_ is Adam Taurus." I scowled, but my two companions (more like _captors_ ) smirked.

"Lie Ren." The boy nodded, then turned back to Nora. "No more leg-breaking!" Nora pouted.

"What if I see some bullies? I won't be able to help it! I just see someone picking on someone weaker than them or a Faunus, and..." Nora mimed snapping something like a twig. "Fine. I won't break _Adam_ 's legs." Nora looked back at me, winking. "Let me know if someone messes with you! I can make it look like an accident!" With that, Nora turned and skipped off, Ren following and shouting something about a third strike.

"Well..." Hima stared. "That was a thing." With that, she and Blake started laughing. I rolled my eyes, though I thought...

 _ **Please, God. Don't let me end up on that girl's team.**_

 _ **/\**_

The airship landed, and we stepped off to see Beacon. Even I was impressed by the enormous establishment.

"I can't remember the last time I stayed anywhere besides a _tent_." Blake smiled. "This might not be so bad."

"Don't jinx it." Hima warned. "If we die, I'm blaming you."

Suddenly, there was an explosion, and Blake picked up a Dust-vial as...

"Unbelievable!" A girl in white shouted. It was Weiss Schnee herself, screaming at a little girl dressed in red and black with silver eyes. "This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!"

"I'm really, really sorry!"

"You complete _dolt_! Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon? This isn't an ordinary combat school! It's not just sparring and practice, you know?! We're here to fight monsters, so watch where you're going!"

"Hey!" Red finally had enough. "I said I was sorry, _Princess_!"

Hima raised her hood, hiding her face.

"It's _heiress_ , actually." Blake commented. I crossed my arms from my place by her side, while Hima placed her hands on her hips and pretended to be as angry as we were. I could feel her anxiety. "Weiss Schnee, heiress to the _Schnee Dust Company_ : one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world."

"Finally! Some recognition!"

"The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners, its CEO known for cruelty to both his employees and those close to him." Blake stated, glaring. Red snickered, and Hima and I let small smirks out.

"What?! How dare-?! The nerve of-!" The Schnee glared at Blake, but the cat-Faunus didn't back down, so she just snatched the Dust away. She seemed unbearably angry, especially about Blake's last comment. The one that referred to Hima Schnee: the Lost Heiress.

That's when Weiss noticed Hima. The blue-eyed twin blinked in confusion, tilting her head slightly as she analyzed my friend, then she shook her head and stormed off.

Red turned to us.

"I guess I'm not the only one having a rough first day." She sighed, looking down before looking at us. Blake hadn't moved because Hima and I hadn't. "So, what are your names?"

"Blake."

"Adam."

"Hima."

"I'm _Ruby_... Thanks, for what you did." The girl shifted uncomfortably. We nodded and walked away, not seeing Ruby fall down dejectedly and a blonde boy helping her up.

Hima looked down, letting out a quiet sigh. I raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Blake... Did you have to say that?" Hima asked. Blake paused and looked back at her. "Weiss has probably been through a lot because of me."

"She looked real torn up." I rolled my eyes. "Come on, Hima. She was mad, not sad. She's probably just worried about her stupid reputation."

"... Yeah." Hima looked down. "Probably."

 _ **/\**_

We arrived in the Auditorium (witnessing another brawl between Ruby and Weiss, a blonde girl trying and failing to intervene in the argument). Then, Professor Ozpin stepped up to the microphone.

"I'll keep this brief..." Ozpin shifted his glasses. "You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy in need of purpose, direction." I discretely looked down at my hands, thinking of my powers... "You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." Goodwitch took Ozpin's place before the microphone as he left.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight, tomorrow your initiation begins... Be ready. You are dismissed." With that, she too departed.

"That was..." Blake frowned. "Weird." I crossed my arms, nodding.

"Crazy..." Hima agreed. "But, I've seen crazier."

"Where?" I asked. Hima let out a small laugh.

" _Blake_ : when I used a sniper-rifle's laser pointer."

"Hey!" Blake protested. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Really?"

 _ **/\**_

That night, we stayed in the ballroom with the other students.

Blake read a book by candlelight, I polished _Wilt_ , and Hima listened to music on her scroll, humming quietly from under her hood.

" _This Will be the Day_ , again?" I asked. Hima looked up and childishly stuck her tongue out. "You know that music is going to end up rotting your brain."

"It will be a good way to die, I assure you."

"Whatever."

"HEL-LOOOO!" A voice exclaimed. We looked up to see the blonde girl and Ruby, the blonde smiling as she pulled Ruby forward. "I believe that you may know each other!"

"What gives you that idea?" I snorted. My companions rolled their eyes.

"Aren't you that girl that exploded?" Blake asked dryly. "Ruby, was it?" Hima sighed, frowning.

"Be nice, you two." Hima looked up at the two girls. "Sorry, my friends can be a little bit _introverted_... REALLY _socially-awkward_." Blake and I glared at Hima as the human girls laughed. "I'm Hima Elurra, by the way. This is Blake Belladonna, and _Mr. Sunshine_ is Adam Taurus." If looks could kill, Hima would be ashes: as in long-dead and cremated.

"I'm Yang!" The blonde greeted. "Ruby's older sister!" Really? I didn't see it.

"It's nice to meet you, Yang." Hima gave a nod and a smile. "Are you excited for initiation?"

"Heck, yeah! I'm ready to whup some butt!"

"What's it about?" Ruby spoke up. Blake looked at Ruby, seeing that the question was directed toward herself.

"What?"

"Your book." The girl elaborated. "Does it have a name?"

Oh God, Blake! Make them go away!

"Well..." Blake hesitated. "It's about a man with two souls, each fighting for control over his body."

That's not making them go away.

"That sounds really..." Yang paused for a moment. " _Lovely_."

"I love books." Ruby beamed. "Yang used to read to me as a kid. It's one of the reasons why I want to become a Huntress."

"Why?" I asked, rolling my eyes. "Hoping you'll live _happily ever after_?" Ruby nodded, much to my surprise.

"I'm hoping we all will. As a girl, I dreamed of being just like one of those heroes in the books. Someone who fought for what was right and protected those who couldn't protect themselves."

"That's very ambitious for a child." Blake sighed. "Unfortunately, the real world isn't like a fairytale."

"Well, that's why we're here, right?" Ruby asked. "To make it better."

There was a moment of silence.

All that wisdom from a fifteen year-old human girl.

Then, Yang had to ruin it, Weiss came and fought with the two sisters, and Blake ended the fight by blowing out a candle and ordering the three to go and get some sleep.

 _ **/\**_

Hima curled up in her sleeping-bag next to mine. Blake was already asleep, and I was slowly drifting off.

"Hey, Adam?"

"What?"

"Do you think that Weiss will figure out who I am?"

"I don't know."

"Oh... Adam?"

"Yeah?"

"... Thank you."

"For what?"

"Coming back."

"From where?" I received no reply. I turned over to see Hima asleep, a small smile on her face. I rolled my eyes. "Goodnight, _Snow Queen_." Then, I let myself fall asleep.

 _ **I only own my OC! Please read,**_ _ **review**_ _ **, check out my other stories, etc. Thanks!**_


	6. Partners, Again (Hima)

I woke up in the morning to the familiar sound of Adam and Blake arguing. I rolled my eyes and stood, neither of them noticing.

There had been something I wanted to try as a means of shutting them up.

But Blake was growing more and more asocial by the day, and Adam and I's relationship had gone a little... Rocky.

Did I have the courage?

...

Yes, yes I did.

I quietly walked over, then raised my hands and cracked their foreheads together, making them fall over.

"Better?" I asked, smirking as they looked up with glares.

"I hate you." Adam stated. I rolled my eyes once more, smiling.

"No, you don't."

 ** _/\_**

I left the ballroom and changed into my combat outfit.

I had purchased a new outfit much like that of another Maiden I had once met, Amber: the Fall Maiden.

 _ **"What?! Who are-?!"**_

 _ **"Shh..! My name is Amber, I'm the Fall Maiden, and I'm being hunted. I needed to find another Maiden, and you were the closest my magic could sense... How are you alive?"**_

 _ **"Long story."**_

 _ **"Listen: I need you to get a message to Ozpin."**_

 _ **" Ozpin?! In case you haven't noticed, I'm in the middle of a war!"**_

 _ **"I can tell. Nice ears."**_

 _ **"Hey, it was this, be a prisoner in my own home, or die when the White Fang started to change."**_

 _ **"I don't exactly agree with this, but I must admit: this is the most interesting Maiden survival-tactic that I've seen, yet... Look, you need to tell Ozpin that the Black Queen is making her move, and it's coming at the next Vytal Festival Tournament. Can you tell him?"**_

 _ **"I... I'll try. But Amber, it's fall. You act as though whoever's hunting you can bring down a Maiden who's at their full power."**_

 _ **"Of that, I'm unsure. But they definitely think they can... Be careful, Hima Schnee. Be careful of where you go, and who you trust."**_

I wore an icy-blue blouse, a white corset, a white and silver vest (the jewel being dark turquoise with the feathers being baby-blue, dark-blue, and ice-blue), icy-blue pants, and silver armored boots. Then, I wore a silver bracer on my right arm, two silver bracelets on my right wrist, a silver pauldron on my left shoulder, and an icy-blue shoulder-strap with pouches slung diagonally across my body. Then, I wore my turquoise cloak (silver, snowflake-shaped fasteners connecting it to my vest) and white fingerless-gloves that went up to just below my elbows.

My hair was still in a high, side-ponytail held by a silver band, my bangs running long like Winter's and brushed to the left side of my face. The hair was compressed as I raised my hood.

I gazed into the mirror at my reflection, hoping that my disguise would be enough to keep the truth from Weiss.

I had already painted _Gefroren_ a pearly/snowy-white to try and hide its origins a little bit better.

... For safety's sake, I had entered Beacon under my false name: _Hima Elurra_.

My sister would just have to assume that I was another _Hima_. There had to be more Himas in the world than me. And our mother died so long ago that Weiss probably wouldn't remember her grandmother's maiden-name.

Weiss wouldn't know the truth until I wanted her to. If I wanted her to.

As I continued to gaze at my reflection, I remembered what happened after I was accepted into Beacon.

 ** _/\_**

 _"Please, come in." A voice ordered. I entered the office, wearing my new combat-attire. "Sit." I sat down in a chair, Professor Ozpin gazing at me skeptically from across the desk. "Remove your hood."_

 _"I would rather not."_

 _"You might as well, Ms. Elurra. Or is it **Schnee**?" Ozpin smirked. I glared, removing mu hood. "No ears?" My glare deepened. "It's extraordinary how you managed to survive all of these years. Those who knew of you and your disappearance call you **the Lost Heiress**."_

 _"I wish they wouldn't. I was never really **heiress**."_

 _"But you were indeed lost... Care to tell me exactly what happened that night, all those years ago?"_

 _"You know what kind of man my father is, what the White Fang used to be. I'm surprised you haven't put it together."_

 _"Believe me, I have. I just wanted to be sure... You are very much unlike your twin sister."_

 _"Weiss?"_

 _"She's attending Beacon this year, as well... Do you plan on making her aware of your survival?"_

 _"No."_

 _" **No**?"_

 _"If Weiss knows, she'll tell Father. I'm not going back."_

 _"Of course not..." Ozpin sighed. "Hima, I need to know: who did you mother leave the power to?"_

 _"Isn't it obvious?" I leaned back in my seat. Ozpin's eyes narrowed._

 _"Let me get this straight: your mother left you the Winter Maiden's power, a devastating power over nature, yet your father beat you and allowed you to be abducted and held by the White Fang?"_

 _"Yep, that pretty much sums it up." I replied. "Professor, the Fall Maiden contacted me some time ago. Amber said she was being hunted, and she told me to tell you when I could that **the Black Queen is making her move, and it's coming at the next Vytal Festival Tournament**." Ozpin visibly paled._

 _"Are you certain of this, Ms. Schnee?"_

 _"Yes." I stood. "And the name is **Elurra**."_

 _"... You are dismissed." Ozpin held a card out. "I've rented a room in Vale for you and your companions until it's time to attend Beacon." I bowed my head in thanks, taking the card._

 _"Thank you, sir."_

 _"So, there's still some of that Schnee dignity in there?"_

 _"I'm afraid that I can't change what's in my blood."_

 _"Indeed... Welcome to Beacon, Hima Elurra." Ozpin frowned. "But know this: you will tell your twin sister the truth by the end of the first term, or your place and the places of Ms. Belladonna and Mr. Taurus at this school will be terminated. Is that understood?"_

 _"... Yes, sir."_

 ** _/\_**

Around two hours later, we stood on launching-platforms at Beacon Cliff. I looked to Adam as we readied to be launched.

There would be two extra people, partners that would link two teams together. I had a bad feeling...

"See you on the other side." I grinned, then I got launched.

I flew over the Emerald Forest, then activated a glyph to stop my fall once I was below the tree-line.

I landed on the forest floor and looked around, unsheathing _Gefroren_ and starting to walk.

I used my semblance to summon a Gryphon (who I had named Grif, and he was like a big puppy (you touch my baby, you die)), having the glowing white beast walk with me to keep me safe until I could find a partner. That's when I heard a familiar snort of annoyance from behind me.

"Figures." A voice commented. I laughed and turned to see Adam, disbursing the Grimm as he deadpanned.

"Well?" I asked. "Partners, a-again?" Adam shrugged and walked past me, leading the way.

"Let's just go get that damn relic."

"Still c-cranky?"

"Shut up!"

"Nope!"

 ** _/\_**

We made it to the temple, and Adam and I looked around at all of the relics. The tiny half-and-half relics were obviously meant for the solo pair, the large ones for the groups.

"Hmm..." I noticed a half-Rook half-Knight, both sides white. Adam was a loner, he only liked those he knew he could trust... "That one?" Adam shrugged.

"Fine. Not like it matters." He grabbed it, and the pedestals with the other duo-pieces shot into the ground. "Okay... That was weird."

"Yeah..." I raised an eyebrow. "How is that even rigged up?

That's when Blake and Yang exited the forest.

"Hey!" I ran over, smiling. "Looks like you didn't get yourself killed without us." Blake rolled her eyes, grinning.

"Looks like it... Partner?"

"Adam."

"Figures."

"Old habits die hard."

"Will you two quit it?" Adam asked. "You're always taking about me behind my back! I mean, come on!" Yang gave a small chuckle.

"This is actually the funniest thing I've seen all day. Adam, bro, man up before this gets sad."

Adam turned to me just as I stuck my tongue out at him.

And with his superior Faunus-sight, he could see my face under my hood, and he growled.

"Why, you little-"

"I regret nothing!"

"This is where they viscously try to kill each other." Blake explained to her new partner. Yang frowned, raising an eyebrow.

"Aren't you gonna stop them?"

"It usually ends in a tie. They'll be fine."

That's when we heard a scream.

"Some girl's in trouble!" Yang realized. "What should we do?!"

Then...

"HEAD'S UP!" We looked up to see Ruby in free-fall. I whipped out _Gefroren_ and activated Wind-Dust, raising my blade and creating a wind current that caught the younger girl.

"Gotcha!" I smiled. Then, that Jaune Arc boy flew out of nowhere and got sucked into the current, too. "Both of you, apparently."

"Did your sister just fall from the sky?!" I heard Blake ask Yang. I lowered my blade and set the two teenagers gently on the ground.

"Thanks, Hima!" Ruby smiled. I bowed my head, smiling.

"Any time."

"WAHOOOOO!" A voice crowed. We turned to see a girl and a boy riding in on an Ursa. There was a pink explosion, and the beast fell, the girl rolling off. "Aw. It's broken."

It was Ren and Nora!

"Nora..." Ren looked up at the girl, shell-shocked. "Please... Don't ever do that again."

"Did she just ride in on an Ursa?" Blake deadpanned. I blinked a few times in surprise and rubbed my eyes to make sure what I was seeing was real, and Adam crossed his arms.

That's when Nora seemingly teleported to the Temple, balancing a chess-piece on her head.

" _I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!_ "

"NORA!"

"Coming, Ren!"

That's when Pyrrha Nikos burst from the forest with an enormous Death-Stalker on her tail, and Blake stared.

"Did she run all of the way here with a Death-Stalker on her tail?"

"WILL EVERYONE JUST CHILL OUT FOR TWO SECONDS BEFORE SOMETHING CRAZY HAPPENS AGAIN?!" Yang asked, her eyes flashing red and her hair glowing like fire. Two seconds later, Ruby pointed up, and Yang groaned as we all followed her gaze and looked up.

"HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME?!" A tiny figure hanging from the claw of a giant Nevermore screamed. My eyes widened as I realized...

"Weiss."

 ** _DUH-DUH-DUHHHHHH! I only own my OC! Please read, review, check out my other stories, etc. Thanks!_**


End file.
